The Missing and The Princess
by blackenedheart231
Summary: When Karin Is Pulled From Her Own World And Is Put In The World Of Fairy Tail Things get Interseting, Expectaly When Karin Is To Train Lucy After She Got Removed From Team Natsu.


It was a normal day in the Kurosaki family home, except for the fact that the eldest twin, Karin, was missing.

"WHERE THE (Insert swear word of your choice here) COULD KARIN BE? SHE IS NOT IN TOWN, NOT IN THE SOUL SOCIETY, OR HUCTO MUNDO! THEN WHERE IS SHE?" Ichigo shouted to Urahara who was just sitting there fanning himself but in retrospect he was worried about the elder Kurosaki twin who was missing.

Right know everyone they could get was looking for Karin. Soul reapers in the soul society where looking for her in Rukongai. The remaining Espada that were on their side, which where Nel, Grimmjow, Coyote Starrk, and Tier, where looking in Hucto Mundo.

Everyone else was looking all over the earth, figuratively of course.

During this time in the Soul Society every squad was looking, especially the squads that wanted Karin in there squad. Which was the second squad because Yoruichi trained her a bit in flash step, the sixth squad because she was trained by Tessai, the tenth squad, and the eleventh squad?

Karin had been taught flash step and Kido. Yes she could actually use Kido not like her brother. Who was a complete fail when it came to sprit pressure. The only thing she didn't have was a zanpakutou.

Where Karin was now they had never even heard of Japan, Karakura town, or anything Karin had ever heard of.

During this time of Karin being passed out on the side of the road from her cross dimensional travel, Lucy Heartfilla was felling the worst she had ever felt in her life.

After they had gotten Lisanna back from the Edo-dimension her teammates had forgotten about her. It's not like she hates Lisanna now she just missed her old team.

"Hey Lucy come over here for a second." Natsu shouted from where the rest of her team sat.

Lisanna was telling them about her experience in the Edo world. Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu where all listening to her intently.

"Hey Lucy we know how you want to get stronger, and you know we wanted to have Lisanna on our team before she disappeared, so how about you two switch places." Her team said, wait no her old team said.

"Sure if you guys are fine with that. Hope you guys get a lot of missions." Lucy said faking a smile and walking away toward Master Makarov's office.

Knocking on the door Lucy waited until she heard a faint 'come in' from inside the office. Walking thru the door she took a deep breath.

"Hello Lucy what can I do for you today." Master Makarov said as Lucy took a seat.

"Hello Master, I have a request. Don't worry it's not going to hurt anyone I just need some time to train. I'll be back in a few months." Lucy said staring at the Masters hurt face.

"Why would you do that Lucy? I am okay with it but, does your team know about this?" Master Makarov asked seeing Lucy's face he guessed that something was wrong with her team.

"Master they replaced me with Lisanna so I'm free to go." Lucy said almost crying, but she would not shed her tears over them now.

"If that is so I will have to take off the stamp until you come back. Don't worry I will have it so when decide to return it will show again and I will know when you are coming back." The Master said pulling out the stamp removal tool and stamping her hand with it.

"I'll leave when Team Natsu leaves on job." Lucy said standing up and heading toward the doors of the guild.

As Lucy walked home she thought about all she was leaving behind. As she was thinking she heard a small moan coming from the side of the road. As Lucy looked over she saw a girl, Karin, passed out on the side of the road. So being the good person she was she took her home.

Karin slowly awoke and then sat up. She looked around for a brief moment only to see a blond girl a few years older than her sitting at a desk writing what looked like to be a letter. Sitting up she realized that this was nothing like her home.

"Oh! You're awake! Glad to see your okay, my name is Lucy Heartfilla, I found you passed out on the side of the road so I took you home and let you get some sleep.

"Oh, okay, my name is Karin Kurosaki and may I ask where I am?" Karin said sitting up and checking for any injures.

"You're in Fiore, at my house I have to leave soon for training but I guess you could come along if you want. " Lucy said then looked at her bewildered face when she said Fiore.

"Um, where is Fiore in Japan?" Karin asked never heard of Fiore before in her life. And next month was her 17th birthday.

"I'm not sure what or where is Japan, but I know this is not Japan. I don't even think there is a Japan in Earth land?" Lucy said wondering what Japan was in the first place. Was it where this girl was from?

"I am from Japan it is on Earth. I live in Karakura Town, in a little clinic run by my father." Karin said wondering where the hell she was.

"This is where I live for the time being, I used to live with my father in the Heartfilla Manor but I hated being used for wealth a not being my own person. My friends got there old friend back and now don't need me anymore." Lucy said finishing her letter and putting her boots back on and grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going now Lucy-chan?" Karin asked she did not want to be left alone in this crazy world.

"I'm going down to my guild to say good bye to my friend and Master Makarov. You can come with me if you want" Lucy said pulling out a pair of boots for Karin to wear and grabbing her last luggage. She also had a bag for Karin.

"If you need to train I could help you. I have martial arts experience and I know how to use swords as good as my teachers." Karin asked pulling the boots on and grabbing the bag from Lucy.

"Sure! Thank you, I also need a trainer for my magic but we can find one on the way." Lucy said and as she saw Karin's face she knew that this girl had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh I have Celestial keys, I use the keys to open gates that have the celestial creatures But, I don't use them like shields like some owners." Lucy said showing Karin her keys. As they closer to the guild Lucy explained the guild and what it did. Also Karin explained what soul reapers where.

"Wow that's so cool you can do that! Wish I could do that, it would be awesome!' Lucy exclaimed nearing the doors of the guild Lucy set her bags down on the sidewalk and asked if Karin could watch the bags.

"Sure, this is your goodbyes to say, you probably what some privacy. Go in and say goodbye I want to get a drink any way." Karin said walking over to the bar and sitting down bringing the bags with her.

"Hello I've never seen you before, who are you, I am Mirajane nice to meet you, are you part of the guild?" Mira asked still wiping out a glass.

"Oh sorry if I'm not meant to be here I'm helping a friend who is in the guild but now that I have heard about it and seen it I want to be in the guild. Also can I have a glass of water?" Karin asked she loved this place with all the fighting a people it was like the eleventh division in here.

"Sure here you go miss. I don't know your name yet do I?" Mira asked as she put the water glass down, then putting her hands on the counter.

"My name is Karin, I'm here with Lucy, and I'll be hanging with her for a bit. Do I have to pay you for this because I don't think I have the right money? I come from far away so things are different." Karin said sipping her water she really was hopping the water didn't cost anything.

"Don't worry any friend of Lucy's is a friend of Fairy Tail." Mira said refilling her glass.

While Karin was socializing Lucy was saying goodbye to Levy.

"Levy I'm leaving to train. I'll be back soon so don't worry. I have a friend who is training me also." Lucy said to Levy who was now crying.

"Why are you leaving Lu-chan?" Levy asked hugging Lucy and was now crying.

"I have to get stronger; they replaced me so I need to get stronger to survive. Please don't tell them Levy, please." Lucy said she was crying also.

"Promise me you'll come back alive." Levy demanded behind her tears.

"I promise and when I come back I may have a few new tricks." Lucy said hugging Levy then she let go and started walking toward the door.

As she walked to Master Makarov's office she heard her old team asking for a job. This was the perfect time to go to leave and train.

"We'll be gone for a few weeks we were going to say goodbye to the guild then leave." Erza said. Right before she opened the door.

"Oh hey guys." Lucy said but they didn't hear her they where to preoccupied talking about the job.

Once they had left Lucy walked into the Master's office.

"Hello Lucy, I see you are leaving now." Master said in a sad voice he was so gloomy one of his children was leaving him.

"Yes Master I have a girl that is willing to train me. She is going to teach me martial arts and swords, also if I'm lucky she'll teach me some of this really cool spell magic she knows." Lucy said telling what she was going to be train with.

"What is this girl's name, I want to research her so you're safe with her." Master said pulling out the big book of all the mages in the world and what they have done.

"You can't look her up she comes from another dimension just like the Edo land. She comes from a place called Japan, but her name is Karin Kurosaki." Lucy said as the master tried to look up Karin.

Just as she said that Karin appeared in the master's office.

"I heard my name." Karin said as she took a seat still sipping her water that had not spilled a drop.

"How did you do that Karin?" Lucy exclaimed wondering how the girl heard her name and how she got here so fast.

"Oh so you use soul reaper tactics, nice to see the art preformed by a living person." Master said surprising both girls thou Karin didn't let it show. The man was like Urahara in some ways.

"I am part soul reaper and my brother is a vizard. So it must be in the blood but I never had a soul reaper give there their powers or I haven't died yet." Karin said crossing her legs and still sipping her water.

"I knew a soul reaper his name was Genryūsai Yamamoto, I haven't heard from him in years." Makarv said thinking about his old friend. At this comment Karin really let her shock show.

"You know the Head Caption! His like a bazillion years old! Also the most powerful man in the whole soul society, next to my brother!" Karin shouted she almost spilled her water and Lucy still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Back to important maters thou, Lucy this is your trainer I believe she can teach you her flash step and Kido. Now had that letter over that you have in your hand and don't worry about your rent Fairy Tail will pay it for now." Master Makarov said and Lucy handed him the letter with a thank you and three requests.

One.) No one was to go looking for Lucy.

Two.) He must not tell anyone until they realize she's gone.

Three.) he was not to read the letter, but he could give it to them once they realized she was gone.

At those requests Lucy and Karin left and went on their way to the train station to go to a place to train the master said to go to.

Their fates had intertwined, they where destined for greatness.

,


End file.
